Rage
by Death overlord Z
Summary: a rage against a really unfair story ending. Rated M for terrible language and excessive gore. i'm sorry.


Hey!

Ok, this is just a stupid little rage story I wrote after reading a story I really didn't like. It's called "the devil's in the details", by nenena. It really is a srsly good story, and you should check it out, but theres one thing which pisses me off.

At the end of chapter 4, a long and dragged-out, epic battle, Kid gets beaten.

By a bunch of 1-star 7-year-old SHITS.

I swear to fucking god…

WARNING: horrible language, and extremely excessive violence. Not for the squeamish.

Kid held Marty pinned down. Marty gasped and wriggled, trying to free himself. But it was no use. He'd finally been caught. Marty stretched out his left arm, his left hand still clutching Kid's mask in a death grip. He groaned and stretched, trying to reach Sid, who was still sitting a few steps above them. "Mr. Sid," Marty gasped.

Sid gazed down at them both. "It's not over until you say it's over, Marty. It's your call." But he made no move to reach down and take the mask from Marty's outstretched grip. Clearly, he wasn't going to lift a finger to help his student.

"Marty, give me the mask," Kid said.

"_No!_"

Kid reached for the mask, ready to pry it from Marty's bone-white fingers if that was what it would take. "I will break your fingers if I have to. Each and every one of them. _Give me back my mask._"

Marty shuddered, then slowly began to pull in his arm, making as if to hand the mask back to Kid.

"Good call," Kid said. He finally grasped the mask in his hand. "You-"

Then Marty lunged upward – despite his dislocated shoulder, despite the pressure of Kid pinning him down – and struck quick as a snake.

He licked the mask.

"Ew!" Kid instinctively recoiled, letting go of the mask as he did so. Marty writhed out from underneath him. Before Kid even realized what was happening, it was over. Marty crawled up and over three steps, and-

SHING.

Marty gasped. His hand was directly over sid's lap, the mask about to be dropped in. very slowly, the front half of his hand slid off, dropping the mask onto the steps below.

Before the pain could even set in, marty felt a stabbing pain in his back.

On his back was a green-haired stranger, who was mad as hell, judging by the fact that his brown eye's sclera was red, and its core was black.

(yes, this is my oc from other story. Go there if you want detail. – seeing red author)

"you think," Z said, dragging marty into the air by his throat, "that you and your friends can get away with beating up kid, liz and patty, and not have to answer to me for it?"

"gweeble." Marty said pathetically as he tried to claw the black, clawed hand from his throat.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Z screamed as he threw marty to the wall, face-first.

"THESE-ARE-MY-FAVORITE-CHARACTERS-IN-THE-HISTORY-OF-EVER!" Z screeched as he stomped marty's face into the concrete with each word.

"and you BEAT them! You beat them HUMILIATINGLY!" he ripped off marty's stump of a hand, causing him to shriek in agony.

"YOU WILL SUFFER!"

Point blank, Z transformed his hand into an acid launcher, and sprayed a gallon of sulfuric acid directly into marty's face. Marty screamed as his face began to melt, chunks of flesh falling to the sidewalk.

Then Z ripped off what was left of marty's arm, and began to beat him over the head with it.

Then he transformed his head into a giant sledgehammer, and smashed marty's nuts into the concrete with it.

Then he smashed his hand into marty's abdomen, ripped out his intestines, and tied them around his throat.

Z gouged out marty's left eyeball, and replaced it with his mashed-up left testicle. (ew. – revolted by himself author.)

Then he grabbed marty by his throat, leaped fifty feet into the air, and smashed him into the sidewalk under his foot.

Then he ripped out the lower half of his spine, and shoved it up his anus.

(dammit im running out of tortures here. Ill just skip to the next bit. Tired author.)

Then Z picked up what was left of marty, and shoved him in kid's face. "APOLOGIZE FOR CHALLENGING DEATH ITSELF!" he screeched.

"s-s-shorry…" whimpered marty through broken teeth and broken muscles.

"good." Said Z. then he grasped marty's head in both his hands, and CRUSHED it, slowly to extend the pain length, causing blood, brains and bone to splatter all over the staircase.

"pleased now?" Said Z, hauling kid to his feet.

"you… holy…" said Kid, unable to believe the sheer display of brutality he had just witnessed.

"you're welcome" said Z. with that, he punted what was left of marty off the staircase, and rocketed off into the night sky, leaving an astonished kid in his wake.

God, I'm sorry… this was sooo bad… but it felt sooooooo good to write…

Apologies to nenena to abusing her characters in such a brutal way.

God have mercy upon my soul for writing this abomination.

I don't own soul eater, and marty belongs to nenena.


End file.
